Patience Is Not A Virtue
by thegloryofspring
Summary: In which Gabriel takes full advantage of the angel-induced amnesia to get what he wants. Sam Wesson/Gabriel


**Okay. So this was written in response to a post on Tumblr. The idea just _would not _leave me alone. Of course, me being the person I am, I am incapable of writing smut. So...if anyone would be interested in a sequel? Gimme a ring (or, you know, a click) and I'll be happy to hand over the wonderful smutty reins to you. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriel was not patient. He was not a being that controlled his impulses. He got what he wanted _when_ he wanted. One of the perks of being an archangel and Trickster rolled into one was that he could _get_ pretty much whatever he wanted_whenever _he wanted.

One thing he _couldn't_ get was Sam Winchester. Sam had a ridiculous moral code and would never sink so low as to be with a _Trickster. _Demon? _Sure,_ that's justifiable. "Gotta save the world" and all that jazz. But a Trickster? Nope, not a chance in hell.

So when Gabriel's absolutely _delightful_ younger brother (and yes, he was using all the sarcasm he could muster to even think of Zachariah and delightful in the same sentence) gave the Winchesters amnesia and stuck them behind desks?

Well, how could Gabriel be expected to resist _that?_

It seemed poetic that Gabriel disguise himself as a janitor. Gabriel had enjoyed his stint at that college where he first met the Winchesters. Janitors _were_ awesome. Just like that guy in The Breakfast Club said. They knew _everything._ All the dirty little secrets that were just so _delicious._

And Gabriel could _definitely_ get behind that.

Even though Gabriel _hated_ to be patient, he knew that if he wasn't careful his brother would notice him. So he took his time to assimilate. He actually applied for the janitor job the _human_ way (an experience he would _never_ repeat, not _even_ to get into Sam Winchester's pants).

He wasted no time approaching Sam _"Wesson," _however. It was stupidly easy to get the Sasquatch alone, actually. Gabriel should have known that Sam would be one of _those_ guys. The kind that was last out of the office just because he wanted to _make sure_ nothing went wrong or no one needed help. So getting him alone? Not hard at all.

"You know, most people _go home_ once five o'clock rolls around, bucko," Gabriel snarked as he gathered up the trash for the sake of appearances.

Sam turned and looked at him with a frown. He watched as the human's mouth twitched before he turned back around. "Just trying to get some last minute work done."

Gabriel chuckled. "There's _always_ some last minute work," he replied. "Learn to live a little, Sasquatch! Get outta here and hit up a bar and pick up some girls!" Sam turned around and gave him the patented Sam Winchester bitchface. Gabriel shrugged, making a face. "Or guys. I don't judge." Sam shook his head and chuckled as Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Who says I _want_ to go out and pick up any girls…or guys?"

"Why _wouldn't _you?" Gabriel groaned. "You're one of those guys that goes home after work and _reads,_ aren't you?"

Sam shook his head again. "So what if I am? What do _you_ do after work?"

Gabriel grinned wickedly. "Why don't you join me sometime and find out?"

He could tell that Sam _just_ resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Gabriel whistled as he made his way from the tech center. "The name's Gabe, by the way, Sammy-boy," he called as he left. He resisted the urge to turn and see Sam's face.

Gabriel never expected Sam to _actually_ consider that proposition. He knew that Sam Winchester would never have actually taken a guy up on such an offer. Then again, this was a Sam Winchester that thought angels and demon blood were just the stuff of dreams. So he shouldn't have been surprised when Sam found him the next Friday to take him up on his offer.

It had been millennia since Gabriel had been surprised by anything. He was always the one doing the surprising. It came with the job description, both as a Trickster and Messenger of God.

But Gabriel _was_ surprised.

And he _liked_ it.

Sam cornered him while he was on lunch break. Gabriel was doing the menial job of a janitor (with little help from his mojo, unfortunately) - taking out the trash - when Sam suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Gabriel thought this was quite a feat. Not only had he snuck up on an _archangel_, but the kid was a_giant._ The idea of Sam sneaking _anywhere_ should have been laughable.

"Uh, Gabe, right? Were you serious about that offer?"

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow as the corner of his mouth slid upwards. "And which offer would that be, Gigantor?"

Sam's mouth twitched. "About, uh, _joining you_ sometime?"

_Damn,_ Gabriel wondered, _how does such a giant do such a good job of being so awkward?_

He decided to take pity on the poor kid. Well, it wasn't really_pity._ Gabriel could only poke and prod so much before he ran off scared. "Ah, you mean the offer to show you how to get a life!" Sam shook his head, biting back a chuckle. "Offer's still open, kiddo. Got a hot date with Jules Verne tonight?" Sam laughed and opened his mouth to retort, but Gabriel cut him off. "Good. Then you won't mind showing up at the bar down the street."

Gabriel left the kid standing there. And for the record? He_walked_ away. Because archangels most certainly do not_saunter_ anywhere.

When Gabriel got to the bar, he saw that Sam was finally out of that _hideous_ combination of polos and khakis. Whoever decided on _that_ dress code hadn't kept giants in mind because it most certainly_ wasn't_ a good look on Sam. He was pretty happy to get out of that janitor's outfit too. Comfortable? Maybe. Proper attire to seduce Sam "Wesson"? Definitely not.

Gabriel slid onto the chair across from sam, kicking his feet up onto an empty one. "Heya, Sammy-boy, what's shaking?"

Sam chuckled. "Dunno, aren't you supposed to show me?"

"Now _there's_ the almost witty retorts I knew were hidden somewhere!"

He frowned. "How'd you know my name, anyway?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You _do _realise you've got a big-ass plaque hanging on the wall of your cubicle, right?"

The archangel delighted in the embarassed expression. "Oh. Right."

"First things first," he started, "we need ourselves some drinks. Tonight we are going to get _drunk_, bucko, because _that_ is what people do."

Gabriel waved a waitress down. It really was too bad he couldn't just snap a couple of beers into existence. Or even better, some wine. Much better than whatever swill was up at the bar.

When he looked back at Sam, the kid was looking at him and obviously thinking some deep thoughts. "Hey! No deep thoughts! Drinking first."

Sam shook his head. "Sorry, it's just…it feels like we've met before. Like I know you, you know?"

_Zachariah needs to get better with this whole "amnesia" thing,_ Gabriel thought vaguely. He merely smirked, however. "Sorry to break your heart, kiddo, but I've never met a Sam Wesson before." Eh, what could he say? Gabriel liked sweet things. Irony was included.

Sam blinked and shook his head. "So the only plan for tonight is to get drunk? Really?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Well, we could do _other _things."

"Like what?"

Again, Gabriel had never claimed to be a patient being. Could he help it if Sam Winchester or Wesson or whoever the hell he was had a habit of asking provoking questions? No, he couldn't.

Gabriel sat up straight, moving his feet off of the empty chair. He reached across the table and grabbed Sam's shirt collar, pulling him forward so he could kiss the kid. He knew he had surprised the human. He wasn't really shocked by that. Gabriel was just a surprising person.

But _damn_ could the kid kiss. Gabriel took it back. He would do things the human way again to get into Sam Winchester's pants. If kissing was this good? _Hot damn,_ Gabriel couldn't wait to have his way with the kid.

Gabriel pulled back and delighted in the hand that was on the back of his head and the flushed look on Sam's face. "Now _that_ is much better than staying home and _reading_, isn't it?"


End file.
